A Cloudless Sky
by Rebekkah-sama
Summary: Princess Sakuras life isn't as easy as you think she has to put up with endless lessons and an obnoxious fiancee. One day she gets fed up and runs away disguised as a man and her travel companion a bounty hunter named Syaoran.S+S R+Rplz
1. The Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS  
  
This is my first fic so please don't flame me  
  
1 A Cloudless Sky  
  
"Please Sakura," begged Kero as his tiny eyes began watering.  
  
"Kero-Chan you know I can't go to the kitchen, I have my etiquette lessons soon and you know how Korra doesn't like to be kept waiting," answered Sakura.  
  
Sakura took etiquette lessons along with dancing, sewing and other boring subjects because she was princess of the Kinomoto kingdom. Sakura was about to have etiquette lessons with the etiquette teacher Korra in about 5 minutes, and Kero wanted her to run down to the kitchens to get him some pudding.  
  
"Kero-chan, remember the last time I was late, I had to spend an extra hour in class and you know how much I hate etiquette," said Sakura.  
  
It was so boring she thought watching the grass grow was more exciting.  
  
"Well I have to get going," Sakura said as she walked towards the door. "I almost forgot". Sakura walked towards her night stand and opened the door and produced some cookies wrapped in a handkerchief.  
  
"Wai!" said Kero as he flew towards the cookies as if they were a pile of pure gold.  
  
She looked into the mirror to see if she was presentable. Her eyes looked intently at her waist length auburn hair and then to her vivid green eyes, then she looked at her dress that her best friend Tomoyo had made and straightened it out.  
  
"Well I'll be back in about an hour with your pudding," said Sakura smiling as she approached the door. Kero whose mouth was stuffed with cookies was unable to reply.  
  
Sakura closed the door and walked down the marble halls lined with fine tapestries that seemed to go on forever. She finally reached the room where korra was waiting. She often called that room the "dead room" because it's the room where she took most of her lessons.  
  
"Konnichiwa Korra-san," said Sakura as she sat down in the old wooden chair next to the window that was across from Korra.  
  
"Konnichiwa Sakura," said Korra. Korra was a plump fifty year old woman with a stern voice that contrasted her kind eyes. The woman had salt and pepper hair that she always kept in a neat bun behind her head. Korra was the closest thing Sakura had to a mother since her mother died when she was three.  
  
"You're fifteen minutes late," chastised Korra.  
  
"Gomen," Sakura apologized, "But I had to give Kero-chan some cookies," she froze realizing what she had just said. "I-I meant to say that I have to eat cheerful cookies," she laughed nervously as a huge sweat drop appeared on her head.  
  
Korra gave her a puzzled look before continuing, "Shall we start?" she said.  
  
So for an hour Sakura took etiquette. Korra taught Sakura how to eat, sleep, talk and walked properly. She was even taught the proper way to scream if she was ever to be carried away by bandits.  
  
Sakura heaved a sigh of relief when the lesson was over, but before she could leave Korra reached out and grabbed her shoulder," your father wanted me to tell you to see him in his study when your lesson was finished".  
  
Fathers study  
  
  
  
She opened the door to her fathers study a crack and peered in to see her father and another man talking. Her father had warm eyes that always seemed gentle and short auburn hair. The man was a couple of years older than her. He had jet black hair and cold grey eyes.  
  
She entered trying to go unnoticed. "Sakura," Fujitaka greeted his daughter with a kind  
  
Smile," I would like you to meet Daryl of the Sorun kingdom," Fujitaka gestured to the man with the black hair," He is to be your husband".  
  
  
  
A/N: how was it? I repeat this is my first fic so please go easy on me and please review or I shall order my minions to destroy you BWAHAHAHAH!!!! 


	2. Please?!?

Disclaimer: I OWN CSS AND THERES NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT BWAHAHAHAHAH! =wakes up= awwwww that was such a good dream…I don't really own CCS…. Only in my dreams I do =sigh=......please don't sue me  
  
WAI!!! I actually got reviews! Thanx a bunch cherry and jurei!! You guys are the best. Don't worry this is DEFINETLY going to be s+s because they're the cutest couple out there!  
  
1 A Cloudless sky  
  
  
  
This is hat she had feared most even more than she was afraid of ghosts. Sakura knew that since she was approaching the age of sixteen she would have to get married but she hadn't expected it to be so soon. After a long pause she finally said,"W-what do you mean husband," she already knew the answer.  
  
"I mean," Fujitaka said," that the two of you are to be married in two weeks from know isn't that wonderful". Fujitaka smiled because he thought that the engagement would over joy Sakura.  
  
"Pleased to meet you Sakura," said Daryl as he bent over and kissed her hand.  
  
Sakura flinched when his cold lips met her outstretched hand. It's not that he's isn't handsome enough she thought. It's just that whenever I look at him I get this strange feeling and I know the feeling isn't love. "Nice to meet you," she did a deep curtsy despite the queer feeling in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"Isn't this wonderful," repeated the delighted Fujitaka.  
  
"Yes father," said Sakura trying her best to conceal the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Well I must get going," said Daryl as he stood up. "Good bye, Sakura I look forward to seeing you again," he said as he flashed her, a charming smile that didn't seem to reach his glittering eyes.  
  
"Good bye," she replied in a weak voice.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~ Sakuras' Room~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
"I can't believe my father would do this to me," Sakura told Kero. She had ranting about the engagement for the past hour. She plopped down on her bed," I barely even know him and father expects me to marry him," her voice full of distress.  
  
"Why didn't you just tell your father you don't want to marry him?" asked Kero.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Sakura opened the door to reveal a girl with violet eyes and purple waist length hair.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
"Kobanwa Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said with a smile. "I have something for you," said Tomoyo as she rummaged through her bag.  
  
"It wouldn't happen to be pudding?" asked Kero while rubbing his paws together greedily.  
  
"Sorry Kero-chan," Tomoyo said.  
  
"NO PUDDING!" said Kero dramatically. "But I didn't have pudding all day," Kero grumbled.  
  
"You'll live Kero-chan," said Sakura.  
  
"No pudding…..." Kero mumbled while flying off to his drawer/room to sulk.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she pulled a dress out of the bag. "Change into this," directed Tomoyo as she handed Sakura the dress.  
  
"Hoe…..." Sakura said as she got changed.  
  
"You look so wonderful Sakura-chan," exclaimed Tomoyo seeing Sakura wearing a dress with lots of ribbons and frills that she had made. She then directed Sakura into the pose she wanted so she could start painting.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Right before bed~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
"Is there any way I can get out of this engagement Kero-chan? Sakura asked Kero desperately.  
  
"hmmmmmm…...," Kero said thoughtfully while crossing his paws and closing his eyes. "Well you could run away".  
  
"I couldn't do that!" Sakura exclaimed,"I would worry father too much."  
  
"Well what other options do you have?" Kero said," if you stay here you would have to marry a complete stranger, and be unhappy for the rest of your life or, you could run away take a chance and see what happens.  
  
Sakura thought about this. She would always have the tendency to play it safe and take no risks.  
  
"No Kero-chan," she said firmly," even if I did run away wouldn't people recognize me? Everyone knows what I look like because I'm the princess."  
  
"I know a disguise that's fool proof," said Kero smacking his paws together to prove his point," you could disguise yourself as a man."  
  
"A man!!!" she said it as if he had just asked her to kiss a slug.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas genius?" said Kero.  
  
"I just can't," she said in a frustrated voice because everything Kero said had made sense.  
  
Without another word she blew out the candles and fell asleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Next Day~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
That day Fujitaka had made Sakura and Daryl spend the whole day together which made Sakura even more furious about the engagement.  
  
When Sakura got back to the room it was already night out side, making the moon light pour into the room. Sakura had always been fascinated with the moon. Just by looking at the stars she would feel calmness wash over her. She often found herself wandering down to the garden to think or to just look at the stars. A voice interrupted her thoughts. "welcome back, Sakura," Kero said.  
  
She turned around and calmly said," I'm going to run away."  
  
This astonished Kero greatly because usually when she when she made up her mind she wouldn't change it. "Why the sudden change?" queried Kero.  
  
"I decided to run away because I'd rather spend eternity in endless darkness then see him again. The only thing he talked about all day was him self and how wonderful he was. I wouldn't be able to stand spending the rest of my life with someone as conceited, rude and arrogant as Daryl. I get a head ach just thinking about him," she said as she sat down at the edge of her bed massaging her head. (A/n he must be a really bad to make Sakura want to run away.)  
  
"He can't be that bad," reasoned Kero.  
  
"He was," she looked up at him with weary eyes.  
  
"Well we better get going before the sun rises," Kero announced knowing it was no use to argue with his mistress any longer.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Later that Night~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
Sakura had waited till every one was asleep before she hurried out of her room, walked down the hall into her brothers' room, opened a drawer and grabbed some tunics for her disguise. Sakura went back to her room and put on a tunic before she stuffed the rest of them into her bag. She grabbed a couple things along with her Sakura book. Sakura knelt next to her bed and reached under till she felt a cool metal object. She pulled out the object to reveal a sword. She fingered the jewel studded hilt that had the words "happy birthday Kaijuu" inscribed on it.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Flash Back~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
It was Sakuras' fourteenth birthday and there was a great celebration at the palace. Long tables were scattered around a great court yard carrying varieties of different foods. Children were frolicking around chasing each other in the field wearing identical faces of glee. The day was sunny but Sakura felt gloomy because she wished nothing more than to be one of the children that were playing in the grassy field. She asked Korra if she could sit in the grass but korra had said it wasn't dignified. She turned to look at her brother who had just sat down next to her.  
  
"Why the long face Kaijuu?" her brother said while he rubbed her head fiercely leaving her hair in a state of disarray. Touya, Sakuras' older had ebony hair and a face that shone with amusement whenever he made his little sister angry.  
  
"I'm not a kaijuu!" she said furiously while at the same time stomping on her brothers' foot.  
  
Concealing his pain he handed her a package and said, "Happy birthday."  
  
Her face brightened up as she opened the package to reveal a sword. "It's beautiful!" she said breathlessly. The sword was about three feet long with pink jade imbedded into the hilt to form a cherry blossom. It gleamed in the sunlight as she observed every inch of it. When her eyes fell upon a the words "happy birthday Kaijuu" that was inscribed on the hilt she puffed up like a balloon fish wanting nothing more than to use the fiery card on him, but she controlled her anger knowing that her brother wanted her to be mad. She asked, "why a sword?"  
  
"I got it for you just incase any of the men decide to get fast with you," he replied calmly.  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her brothers' answer.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~End of the Flashback~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Since the day she had received her sword Sakura often went down to the training grounds to bully the fencing master to teach her to fence. She was quite good with her sword.  
  
The last thing that she had to do was what she was dreading the most. She had to cut her hair. Sakura knelt on the ground and in one even stroke she sliced her hair off. She grimaced watching her auburn waves descend slowly to the ground. She tied her now shoulder length hair into a tight pony tail behind her head.  
  
Sakura surveyed the room to see if she had forgotten anything. I know I'm forgetting something but what?, she thought to herself. She suddenly noticed that there was no tiny voice pleading for her to go to the kitchens.  
  
"I forgot Kero-chan!" she rushed to the kitchens swiftly hoping that Kero wasn't causing mischief. Upon arriving at the kitchens Sakura heard two voices arguing.  
  
One of the voices said,"Kero-chan you can't have these cookies!"  
  
"Why not?" questioned the other voice.  
  
"Because the cookies are not for you!" came the first voice again.  
  
Sakura cracked open the door slightly to see Tomoyo and Kero tugging at the same cookie.  
  
"Please let go Kero-chan?" pleaded Tomoyo struggling to pry the small sun guardians' paws away from the cookie.  
  
Kero, in response pulled harder on the cookie."That's enough Kero," said Sakura entering the room.  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura in shock." Your hair! What happened? Who did this to you?! I'll have their heads for it," Tomoyo exclaimed her face beet red.  
  
"Tomoyo, I cut it," said Sakura trying to calm her friend but making her even more furious.  
  
"WHAT!?!," Tomoyo shrieked, "why ?" said Tomoyo a little calmer.  
  
"You must promise not to tell anyone," said Sakura her face falling serious.  
  
"I promise," Tomoyo said slightly shocked because she had never seen Sakura so serious before.  
  
"I'm going to run away," Sakura said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Why Sakura-chan?" questioned Tomoyo.  
  
"Because this is something I have to do," Sakura said grabbing Tomoyos' hand and patting it reassuringly, "I'll be fine you don't have to worry about me I'm a grown woman".  
  
Tomoyo knowing just as well as Kero nodded her head knowing Sakura was going to run away whether she liked it or not. "Since you're leaving please take this," Tomoyo handed Sakura a simple carnation pink dress. "Please take care," said Tomoyo flinging herself into her friends' arms.  
  
"I have to go now," said Sakura wiping away the tears that had just slid down her cheek. Putting the dress and some food that Tomoyo had given her into the bag she walked out of the door and into the garden. Sakura waved good bye to her friend not knowing whether they would see each other again. She crept around being careful not to run into one of the many guards that protected the palace. With cat-like grace she scrambled up a tree then jumped over the large wall that surrounded the palace landing without making a sound. She would have to hurry because the sun was already rising. Taking one last look at her home she turned around and walked towards the market not exactly sure where she was going.  
  
The market was a new experience for her. Being a princess she was not allowed to go past the palace walls. She was excited and scared at the same time. She looked wondrously at all the different booths set up displaying a variety of things. She walked up to a booth with an elderly man in it trying to sell jewelry.  
  
"Excuse me sir," Sakura addressed the man in a small voice.  
  
"Yes child?" said the old man, warmth emanating from his eyes.  
  
"Could you please tell me where the next town is?" she asked politely.  
  
"Your voice is awfully high for a boy," the man commented.  
  
Sakura had almost forgotten she was supposed to be disguised as a boy. In the deepest voice she could muster Sakura said," what do you mean awfully high?"  
  
The man looked at her strangely before saying, "what was it you wanted to ask me young la- I mean man?"  
  
"I just wanted to ask you where the next town is," she said gruffly.  
  
"The next town aye?" said the man. He bent over and scratched a few lines into the ground with the tip of his finger. Retracing one line he said, "You need to follow this road and then you go on to a trail that leads into the forest then you'll come upon a road that goes strait to the next town," he finished while standing up and dusting his hands.  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu!" Sakura waved to the man as she walked down the road.  
  
She finally got to the end of the road where the forest trail started after being approached by ten different people to buy things. She looked at the trail uncertainly before striding forward. The forest was unusually quiet which made her wonder if the woods were haunted and if ghosts were lurking about.  
  
She had been walking for about an hour when she heard the sound twigs snapping and leaves crunching. Sakura stopped walking and in a shaky voice she asked,"I-is anyone there?" hearing no reply the eerie noises continued sounding like they were getting closer. "HOEEEEEE!" she ran blindly ahead screaming at the top of her lungs. She kept on running till she bumped into something hard.  
  
"Are you alright?" came a mans voice.  
  
She looked up to see who had spoken. A man with deep amber eyes, untidy chestnut hair and a muscular build was where the voice had come from. He offered out a hand and helped her up.  
  
"You should watch where you're going," he said.  
  
"Sorry," Sakura muttered while she dusted herself off.  
  
"Are you lost boy?" the man said lifting loose hair away from her eyes to get a better look at her.  
  
"No," she said staring at his eyes that seemed to see through her.  
  
"Where are you going?" he questioned.  
  
"To the next town," Sakura answered looking down wards, blushing from the embarrassment of falling down.  
  
"Salborun town?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"You have an unusually high voice," he said looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
She had once again forgotten about her disguise and immediately cleared her throat and in a husky voice she said," U-uh sorry m-my throat is sore," she gave him a slap on the back and continued, "you know us guys always yellin' at each other".  
  
He gave her a weird look before saying," what's your name boy?"  
  
Oh no! I haven't thought of a boys name yet!, she thought. What name should I choose!? A voice shook her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What's your name boy," the man said slightly impatient.  
  
"M-my name is uh Arukas," she said finally. (a/n Arukas is Sakura spelled backwards)."What's your name?" she inquired.  
  
"My name's none of your business," he said walking away.  
  
"Matte," she ran up to him.  
  
"What?" he said irritated.  
  
"Maybe we should travel together? It would be safer that way" she reasoned with him.  
  
"No," he said firmly.  
  
"Please," she pleaded.  
  
"No"  
  
"Please"  
  
"No  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO!" he said very annoyed. "Will you ever stop nagging me?"  
  
"No," she said giving a genuine Eriol smile.  
  
"FINE! You can come with me as long as you stop nagging me," he said. "Mou… just like my sisters," he muttered as he kept a brisk pace.  
  
"What's your name?" Sakura asked politely.  
  
"None of your business," he threw her a look of great annoyance. "Why should I tell you any ways?" he asked.  
  
"Because if we're going to travel together we should know each others names," Sakura said.  
  
"Fine my name is Syaoran Li, call me Li-kun," Syaoran said haughtily.  
  
"Why are you going to Salborun town?" she questioned.  
  
"I'm a bounty hunter," he said.  
  
"Bounty hunter? What's a bounty hunter?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"A bounty hunter is a person who chases criminals and turns them in to get a reward," Syaoran said looking at her as if she was stupid. "I usually search for criminals but this time I'm searching for someone a little different.  
  
"Really? Who?" she asked inquisitively.  
  
"Princess Sakura Kinomoto," he replied.  
  
  
  
How was it? Please review? =gets down on knees=PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Meanie!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed!! You guys are the best!! You guys just don't know how much I appreciate your reviews. This is definitely going to be S+S because they're soooo kawaii!!  
  
  
  
A Cloudless Sky  
  
  
  
"P-princess Sakura K-k-kinomoto?" asked Sakura with a quavering voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran. He turned towards her "Why should you care," he asked eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"I uh……I don't know," she said shrugging her shoulders and smiling nervously.  
  
The rest of the day they walked in complete silence. Sakura was afraid that if she said something else stupid she would give away her identity so she decided it was best for her to keep her mouth shut unless it was necessary for her to speak. She couldn't run away because he would chase after her thinking it would be suspicious for Sakura to run away right after he had told her that he was a bounty hunter. Syaoran was glad because for the first time since he had met her he could travel in peace.  
  
=I wonder how Tomoyo-chan is doing, thought Sakura. I hope I'm not worrying otou-san and onii-chan too much…. = She looked up into the sky and saw no clouds. =I remember Tomoyo-chan saying that a sky with no clouds is good omen. Tomoyo-chan taught me lots of things like how to cook and sew….she was such a good friend…after all these years we still say chan after our names,= Sakura thought missing her best friend. Sakura turned towards Syaoran and forgetting about what she had promised herself about being quiet she said, "Look Li-kun a cloudless sky. My friend had once told me that a cloudless sky means that you're going to have good luck," She said pointing upwards.  
  
"Why should I care?" he asked rudely.  
  
"Well if you don't care you don't have to be so mean about it", Sakura said slightly angry at his attitude.  
  
"Why should I care how you feel", he snapped at her.  
  
"Why are you so mean to me?" She shot back.  
  
"Why are you so irritating?" retorted Syaoran.  
  
Sakura just crossed her arms and pouted, mumbling things incoherently about a big meanie.  
  
There was silence once again as they both walked along side by side. Suddenly Syaoran pointed to the setting sun and said "we should set up camp there's a good spot just past those trees". They both walked over to a grove of trees that were clustered together in a thick mess of branches and leaves. Sakura pushed aside some branches to reveal a tiny pond that was so cleaned that it reflected the sky perfectly.  
  
"Wow...this place is so beautiful," Sakura exclaimed taking in her surroundings.  
  
Syaoran paid little attention to her as he went about collecting rocks and set them up in a circle away from the pond. Without another word he walked away towards a thicket of trees.  
  
"Matte!" Sakura called out to Syaorans' retreating back.  
  
"What now", asked Syaoran crossly.  
  
"Where are you going", she questioned ignoring his grumpy attitude.  
  
"I'm going to get some fire wood", said Syaoran. "Anything else your majesty?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"n-no….," Sakura said afraid once again  
  
"I should be back in a few minutes", Syaoran said before disappearing into the trees.  
  
She collapsed onto the ground, "I thought he was going to catch me for sure". While he was gone Sakura picked flowers and put them all over their campsite. Realizing that flowers weren't very manly she quickly grabbed all the flowers and stuffed them behind a rock just as Syaoran emerged from the brush. She turned around and greeted him with a slap on the back.  
  
He just ignored her and threw the fire wood onto the ground. "Start the fire while I go get some water", ordered Syaoran as he pointed to the pile of wood then he walked away for a second time.  
  
Sakura look at the wood perplexed. =I don't know how to start a fire=. =I'll just do the best I can do=, decided Sakura as she picked up two sticks and rubbed them together.  
  
Syaoran entered their campsite and upon seeing Sakura he put down the canteens and strode over to her side. "Baka, that's not how you make a fire", Syaoran snapped as he glared at her then snatched the sticks from her hand.  
  
Right after he had called Sakura a baka a muffled "gaki" could be heard coming from Sakuras' bag. =I almost forgot about Kero-chan=, thought Sakura frantically. =I just hope he doesn't notice= she bit her lip nervously.  
  
"Did you hear something", Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Syaoran knew that there was something strange about "Arukas" but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He proceeded to show her the correct way to start a fire, glancing up once in a while to see if she was watching.  
  
They settled down eating their own food that they had packed. After they had both eaten they settled down near the fire. Syaoran spread out his blanket and lied down on it then got another blanket and covered him with it while Sakura did the same. "Good night Li-kun", Sakura said barely above a whisper.  
  
Syaoran just grunted and tossed onto his side. Sakura frowned and wondered why he was so bitter before she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Later that night~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Syaoran had woken up for a reason that he didn't know. He turned over, trying to sleep. He was about to doze off when he saw Sakura curled up in a ball shivering because her blanket had slipped off of her and was lying on the ground nearby. He was just going to let her freeze but he kept on thinking about how cold the night air was and he kept on looking guiltily at himself warm and comfy in his own blanket while Sakura was left out in the chilly wind. He couldn't take this feeling of guiltiness any more. He groaned as he got up, walked over to her and covered her with a blanket. She smiled peacefully when she felt the warm blanket cover her. =finally I can sleep= thought Syaoran as he covered himself with his blanket. But instead of going to sleep he stayed up and thought about the young, scrawny boy traveling with him. =if it was anyone else I would have just turned around and fell asleep=, Syaoran thought. =I'm probably being nice to him because he's so young= decided Syaoran. =maybe I should be nicer to him…maybe…= he thought, looking at her sleeping form before he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\~Morning~/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
  
  
That morning Sakura woke up to find Syaoran gone. =finally…. = She gave a sigh of relief because she needed to check on Kero. The moment she opened her bag a little yellow head popped out.  
  
"Sakura!!" cried Kero latching himself to her.  
  
"Gomen for not checking on you for a while but I couldn't because I've been a little preoccupied", Apologized Sakura.  
  
"I know all about the gaki being a bounty hunter I've been listening to the both of you arguing all day yesterday", said Kero.  
  
"Eheheheh……" Sakura laughed while scratching the back of her neck. "Hey… Where did Li-kun go?" She asked to no one particular while scanning the area for him. "HOE!!!! What if he abandoned me and now I have to be all by my self with no one protect me! What if thieves attack! What if these woods are haunted! Kero-chan what am I going to do!" She hugged the stuffed animal close to her.  
  
"Calm down!" comforted Kero patting his mistresses arm while still in her tight grip, "are you sure he's gone?"  
  
"Actually…no", Sakura said calmly. "You wait here while I go look for Li-kun", she told Kero while putting him down and standing up swiftly.  
  
"Li-kun! Li-kun! Where are you?" She called. Sakura stopped when she reached the tiny pond that was hidden behind some bushes. Syaoran was sitting on a rock at the waters edge looking at his reflection.  
  
"Li-kun what are you doing? I was so worried, I thought you got eaten by wolves", she said relieved seeing he was alive and well.  
  
"I was just thinking", Syaoran hid his surprise at how she almost had a nervous break down just because he went somewhere without telling her.  
  
"Please don't leave me again Syaoran!" Sakura pleaded with him.  
  
Hiding his astonishment he replied,"alright".  
  
She smiled and then sat down next to him. She sat with her back straight, legs crossed and her hands in her lap just how Korra had trained her. Her eyes widened noticing her mistake. Immediately she uncrossed her legs and slouched resting her arm on her leg. She saw the weird look Syaoran was giving her and tried to change the subject by saying, "this pond has the cleanest water I've ever seen". She dipped her bare foot into the cool water.  
  
"Yeah", he replied. "I have an idea ", he said while tearing off his tunic.  
  
"Ahhhhhh! What are you doing!" she said covering her face while a blush crept onto her cheeks.  
  
He paused and said, "Whats wrong? Were both guys right? Nothing you never saw before", he proceeded to take off his tunic.  
  
"R-right", she turned her back towards him, her face a deep crimson.  
  
He splashed her playfully with water and said, "Why don't you come in? You know you want to.  
  
"I-I have a cut", she lied, "and it hurts whenever it gets wet".  
  
Syaoran didn't bother her after that but just swam laps around the tiny pond. When he had put on his clothes and it was safe for her to look he told her "we should get going I bet the princess is far ahead of us by now".  
  
"Yeah", she said weakly.  
  
Once they were on the road and far away from their camp site Syaoran stopped abruptly and said, "I know you've been hiding something from me".  
  
  
  
How was this chapter? Please review or ill never know. And no flames please this is only my first fic …. 


End file.
